Expect the Unexpected
by DNFanatic0216
Summary: Three friends get transported into the Bleach world, and they don't know how to get back! First ever fanfic, with adventure, romance, and some humor in between! Major pairings are UlquiOC and UryuOC. Rated T for language.
1. Not Your Average Afternoon

***sigh* It is testing week for us right now. I am multitasking! No need to worry! (And that's when people worry the most...)**

* * *

"Hey Kimi-chan!" Konoe called out as she entered her friend's room, along with two bowls of katsudon. She looked around. "Where's Akane-tan? I haven't seen her since this morning..."

"Probably stayed up all night doing homework. You know how she is." Kimiko replied.

"Sooooo..." Konoe began as she set the bowls on the table. "Watcha drawin'? Or sketchin'? Or...whatever..."

"Try to guess!" Kimiko squeaked, covering her drawing.

"Uhh, cheese?" She asked.

"Nope!"

"...Peanuts?"

"What the...?"

"I know! A flying monkey!" Konoe shouted.

Kimiko raised an eyebrow.

Suddenly, the door opened. There stood Akane, still in her pyjamas. "Could ya keep it down, Konoe? I'm trying to get some sleep."

"NO WAY!" The other two said in unison. "YOU JUST WOKE UP?"

"Er... Yeah... Got a problem with that?" Their half-awake friend grumbled.

"Yes! It's already lunch time!" Konoe explained.

"Yeah, so? Why do I care?"

"I can't believe you spent the whole night doing your homework!" Akane could have sworn she heard Kimiko mutter something that sounded a lot like 'Nerd...'

"What was that, Kimiko?" Akane said.

"Are you tying to threaten me?" Kimiko replied, giving her the 'you're dead' look.

"Uhh... no..." Akane hung her head in defeat. "Anyway, I'm gettin' my lunch. Want tea?"

"Sure." Her friends replied.

**-30 minutes later, after lunch-**

"Watcha up tah, Kiko?" Akane asked, sipping some of her tea.

"She's drawing." Konoe replied. "No, wait. She's sketching. No, she's- whatever."

"I'm finally done!" Kimiko said.

"A burning skull?" Akane asked.

"It's the Bleach symbol, dummy!"

"Oh."

An idea popped on Konoe's head. "Lemme borrow your drawing!"

"Why?"

"I have a good idea!"

"Which is?"

"You'll find out!"

"Ugh. Fine." Kimiko gave her desperate friend the drawing.

As she received the drawing, Konoe placed it on the floor. She then placed both her hands on the paper.

"Hold on!" Akane shouted. "Don't do anything yet!" She raced out the room. In a flash, she came back with three bags.

"What's that for?" Kimiko asked.

"Just in case." She replied. "Okay, Konoe. Please continue."

Konowe placed her hands on the paper once again, took a deep breath, and screamed.

"ALCHEMY!"

* * *

**UGH! Stupid hard lessons! Well, seems I won't be updating this fic that fast. (Go easy on me people) Expect it every 2-4 weeks. Sorry if the wait's too long. **

**P.S.: When Konowe screamed "ALCHEMY!", it's a reference to the first story my friends and I made about FMA. Unfortunately, we have absolutely no intention of posting it. Unlike this fic, because this is way better than our first attempt at literature.**

**P.P.S.: Sorry if you didn't like the Iron Chef part, but it just popped into my head when I was typing this...  
**


	2. Blending In

**Recap...**

**Kimiko: KONOE! WHAT DID YOU DO?  
Konoe: My magical transportation powers!****  
Akane: Hey... where are we?****  
Kimiko/Konoe: WE'RE IN THE RECAP, STUPID!****  
Akane: There's a recap?****  
Kimiko/Konoe: YES!****  
Akane: ...  
****Kimiko: *sigh* Well, onto the next chapter.****  
Konoe: Dude! That's not the point of the recap!  
****Kimiko: Ugh. 'We got transported to some weird world that we don't even know of.' There. Ya happy?  
****Konoe: That'll do!  
Kimiko: Okay, NOW onto the next chapter.****  
Konoe: Akane's turn!  
Akane: Darn. Fine.  
**

* * *

**-Akane's POV-**

A burst of light filled the room. I felt cold wind pass under me. Wait, under? I opened one eye. _Oh, hell no!_ We were falling!

"AAAHHHHHHH!" I shrieked. "I don't wanna die yet!"

"Shut up, Akane!" Kimiko complained.

"Whee! I'm flying!" Konoe said with excitement.

"What?" Kimiko said.

After a few more moments, I landed on my stomach, followed by Kimiko (who landed on her butt) and then Konoe (who fell on her back).

"...That hurt." Kimiko said.

We got up. "So..." I began. "Where the hell are we?"

"Some 2-d world or something?" Konoe asked. She had a point.

"Guys, look at the mirror." Kimiko lent each of us a pocket mirror. When I looked at myself, my eyes almost popped out. I had red eyes! Konoe's were light blue, and Kimiko's were purple. Luppi purple.

"Now that that's done... GET BACK TO THE TOPIC, PEOPLE!" I shouted.

"I'm thinking Bleach world." Kimiko and Konoe said in unison.

"Carrot-top's world? Makes sense." As I said that, it suddenly turned dark.

**-Konoe's POV-**

An annoyed voice said, "What did you call me?". Akane ran for her life, screaming "I don't wanna die yet! Spare me!". She kept running until she hit a nearby tree. Poor girl.

"What's up with her?" Kimiko and I looked up to see none other than Ichigo Kurosaki.

"She's always like that." I replied."Her name's Akane Mizuki, aka 'The Clueless One'."

"Uh-huh..."

"This girl here is Kimiko Saisuke..." I pointed at my now purple-eyed friend. "And I'm Konoe Fujiwara! Nice to meetcha Strawberry Boy!"

Ichigo's eye twitched. "Next time, please don't call me that."

After a few minutes, Ichigo asked, "So, what are you, some kind of spirit form or something?"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SPIRIT FORM, DUMBA**?" Kimiko kicked his face.

"Oww..." Ichigo grumbled. "The kick wasn't really necessary, you know..."

A small girl, whom we recognized as Rukia, came running towards us. "Ichigo! Ichigo! Who are they and how did they get here?"

When Ichigo finished explaining, Akane regained consciousness. Yay!

"Ugh." She grumbled, rubbing her head. "What happened?"

"You hit a tree." Ichigo, Kimiko and I said in unison.

She blinked. "Okaaaaayy..."

"Anyway..." Rukia began. "This won't do."

"What won't?" Akane asked.

"You're outfits, DUH." She replied. "It'll be obvious that you guys are intruders. Especially the red-eyed girl." Well, it made sense, since she was STILL in her pajamas.

"Okay then, I'm going home." Akane mumbled.

"But don't worry. I have just the thing!" Rukia said. "Follow me!"

**-The Seireitei's Main Storage Room, Akane's POV-**

"Does this outfit make me look fat?" Kimiko asked.

I chuckled. "No. But then again, why do I care?" I tightened my belt.

"Because I might get to see Captain Hitsugaya! This is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity, you know!" She stammered.

"Well, you don't have to shout at my ear about it!"

"Hey, are you girls done?" Ichigo asked from outside. (A/N: We were in a dressing room.)

"NO!" The three of us shouted in unison.

After a few more minutes of getting dressed, we got out.

"NOW do we blend in?" Kimiko asked.

"Yup. Like real Soul Reapers." Ichigo commented. "By the way, what numbers were in the boxes that came in with your clothes?"

"10." Kimiko said.

"11." Konoe mumbled.

"Mine's 13." I said after inverting the little thing made from trees.

"Wow. You girls got good captains."

"The heck's that supposed to mean?" Kimiko asked.

Ichigo sighed. "Kimiko, Toshiro Hitsugaya. Konoe, Kenpachi Zaraki. And Akane, Jushiro Ukitake."

Konowe's eyes widened. "I GOT URCHINHEAD?"

Poor her. I knew she wanted to get in Byakuya Kuichiki's team. Well, at least Kimiko got what she wanted. I don't know what to say about myself. A guy with tuberculosis? Cool.

"Sooo..." Ichigo began. "You wanna go around the Seireitei?"

"Sure!" Kimiko replied in delight.

"Why not?" Konoe said.

"HOLD ON!" Rukia barged in the room. "Don't forget these!" She gave each of us a sword.

"ZANPAKUTOS?" We all shrieked.

"Yup! You're gonna need them when you go out." Rukia explained. "Well, have fun!" She said, dragging us out. "Make sure you don't stay out too late!"

* * *

**Wow, that just sucked. Anys, review please!  
**


	3. New Friends and Discoveries

**RECAP:**

**Kimiko: So…  
Konoe: What?  
Kimiko: What are we supposed to be talking about?  
Akane: Uhh... What happened in the previous chapter?  
Konoe: Oh right! So, we saw Strawberry Boy...  
Kimiko: Then Rukia blended us in...  
Akane: Doesn't that mean we're supposed to be pulp by now?  
Kimiko: *sigh* No. Anyway, then we got our zanpakutos...  
Akane: Then Carrot-top dragged us to some tour thing...  
Konoe: And that's it.  
All: ...EXACTLY!**

**

* * *

**

**-Akane's POV-**

Uhh...

First we went to see the different division barracks. Here's what I took note of:

Squad 13- Captain Ukitake is really nice! Sentaro and Kiyone also keep the division alive!

Squad 12- You will be turned to mush by Captain Kurotsuchi. BEWARE.

Squad 11- *is filled with unreadable scribbles*

Squad 10- Lieutenant Matsumoto tries her best to make Captain Hitsugaya loosen up.

Squad 9- No captain. Just Lieutenant Hisagi. Can't really say much about this division. It's so... quiet.

Squad 8- It's a wild goose chase between Lieutenant Ise and Captain Kyoraku in there.

Squad 7- Same as Squad 9. Reeeeeeeeally quiet(er).

Squad 6- Ooohhhh! Konoe has a cruuuush!~

Squad 5- Aww. No lieutenant or captain. That's just sad.

Squad 4- Got an injury? Then go to the 4th barracks! (This, my friend/s, is called advertising.)

Squad 3- Lieutenant Kira is being drowned in a sea of paperwork.

Squad 2- Lieutenant Omaeda has food! Unfortunately, Captain Soi Fon doesn't like it.

Squad 1- AAAGH! THE LIGHT! IT BURNS!

* * *

**-Normal POV-**

The little group sat down under a tree after that, feeling tired.

"Dude, those doodles suck." Konoe criticized.

"That is an epic fail, Akane!" Kimiko said.

"Yeah, I know." Said friend replied, closing her little notebook. "But don't say that in public! I already know that!"

"Ichigo!" We heard three voices call out Carrot-top's name.

"What the... Orihime? Uryu? Chad?" Ichigo asked with a stunned expression on his face.

"Hi Ichigo!" A girl with orange hair greeted.

"We have a message from Yoruichi." A big guy with brown curly hair said. "She says we go back to the World of the Living 7 o' clock sharp tomorrow morning."

"What the...?" Ichigo replied. "That's way too early! Can't it be 10 or something?"

"Shut up, Ichigo." A guy with black hair and glasses said. "Stop being so lazy."

"No one asked you, Uryu!" Said Soul Reaper protested. The two then started arguing.

* * *

The rest, with nothing to do, decided to familiarize themselves with each other.

"Hello! I'm Orihime Inoue, nice to meet you!"

"Yasutora Sado." (aka Chad)

"Heya! Kimiko Saisuke here!"

"Name's Akane Mizuki. Great to meet you!"

"Konoe Fujiwara! What's up?"

As everyone was getting to know each other, Akane sneezed out of the blue.

"What was that for?" Kimiko asked.

Akane sighed. "Kimiko, you should know that sneezing is an involuntary action. Thus, we cannot-"

"Yeah, yeah. I get it. Now stop being all smart. We won't be going back to school for a looooooooooooooong time." Kimiko said, ignoring the mini-lecture.

"Actually, you are." Rukia said. Ichigo and Uryu apparently stopped arguing after that.

"Ahem." Konoe began. "ARE YOU FREAKING SERIOUS?"

"Hang on. How'd you get in here?" Akane asked.

"Yup. You're from another dimension, right? So until then, you'll be staying with us in the World of the Living." She replied, completely ignoring Akane's question.

"Butbutbutbut... Why not here?" Kimiko pleaded. "I don't wanna go back to school!"

"Sounds fine with me." Akane said, now leaning against a tree.

"Don't worry!" Orihime said. "You'll love it there in Karakura Town!"

"She's right." Chad said. "We'll be with you, so you have nothing to worry about."

"But wait. Rukia, how did you know we didn't come from the World of The Living?" Akane asked. "I mean, we DO look like regular humans..."

"It's your reiatsu." The Soul Reaper replied.

"Huh?"

"It's quite different compared to normal humans. Konoe's reiatsu is quite high, and Kimiko's is going up and down." She glanced at Konoe, who was grinning like mad, then at Kimiko, who was raising an eyebrow. "And yours, Akane, feels like...

"A Quincy's."

* * *

**FAIL. I had a huge writer's block, and my grades were going down. Dear Kami, it's hard being a writer. **

**Kimiko: Says you.**

**Akane: Says the person flunking high school.**

**Kimiko: HEY!**

**Konoe: *eating pie***

**Akane/Kimiko: WHERE'D YOU GET THAT PIE?  
**

**Uhh... Review please! *sweatdrop*  
**


End file.
